I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for a sports racket.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Rackets and paddles, hereinafter collectively referred to as rackets, for use in tennis, badminton, paddleball, squash, racquetball and other sports include a flat hitting portion, an elongated neck which extends outwardly from the flat hitting portion and a handle which is secured to or formed at the free end of the neck. The size, feel and comfort of the handle when gripped is important during the play of the game since it not only allows better power and control of the ball when struck but also affects the overall enjoyment of the game.
The handles for the previously known conventional rackets typically include an octagonally shaped grip which is covered by leather, rubber, plastic or other material. Typically, the handle for the racket is straight so that the sides of the handle are planar, spaced apart and parallel to each other and, similarly, the front and back of the handle are planar, spaced apart and parallel to each other.
One disadvantage of these previously known handles, however, is that the palm does not conform well to the shape of the straight, octagonal handle when the handle is gripped during play of the game. As such, the handle cannot be firmly gripped by the hand and, as such, has a tendency to twist in the hand as a ball is struck. This twisting motion not only is uncomfortable to the player but also results in wild and uncontrolled shots.